zeistantillesfandomcom-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Aresius King/Traducción SGT
Hello everyone! I'm Lord Eledan, a new member of the Community Council. It's my pleasure to present you the "Task Management System" (TMS), developed by Rodri cyberdog and conceived and tested by the Hispanic community Wikihammer 40k. We're showing it to you in order to improve it and consider the possibility of including it in WikiaLabs. What is TMS? TMS is a response to our experience in organizing ourselves in work groups under the supervision of a veteran in charge. This way of working has proved to be tremendously efficient in achieving significant progress, since coordination is key to encompassing correctly such a grand endeavour. However, even after establishing a good task division among groups of active members there was a serious problem left -- keeping this organisation running requires a lot of effort, time, and attention, both from the editing members (who must always keep an eye open to see if there are new assignments) and from the veterans in charge (who have to review the previous editions). It's as if we had a tremendous muscular power, but we ran with a parachute tied to our backs; most of the drive generated by our legs would be lost just by trying to overcome the air's resistance. At Wikihammer 40k most of the drive generated by the task group organisation was lost when trying to keep track of everything and to overcome the "natural sloth" we all have. It was really hard just to keep the "editing machine" running. TMS answers to the need of making the execution, inspection, and supervision of the work easier, makes all members save their time, and allows them to focus on what's important -- making their community grow. How is TMS normally used? #The Supervisor of a group decides to start working on, say, ten articles. He simply adds an Article-Template in every article that needs to be edited. Automatically, the Pannel-Template detects them and classifies them in a list with a grey colour over them, meaning anyone can choose them (Awaiting members). Nobody edits that Pannel, since it updates automatically thanks to the DPL extension. #When JS notifications are activated, every member in that work group gets a pop-up down to the right that tells them their Pannel has been modified. When clicked, it redirects to the site where the Pannel-Template is placed. This way, all members are automatically informed of when there are new tasks available and are able to check it quickly. TMS can work perfectly without JS notifications, as they are only an accessory for the main system. #At the blog where the Pannel-Template is installed, all members can comment which article/s they pick. The Supervisor (or the users themselves) then simply edits the Article-Template already placed in those articles, and inserts the nickname of the responsible member as well as the starting date, but leaves the "Status" field empty. This makes the article turn red (Work In Progress) at the Pannel-Template. #While the article is being edited, the Supervisor can check the Pannel-Template, see who's in charge of which article as well as how long have they been working, and quickly access the history of those articles to see what the users have been doing. Everything is at the same Pannel. #Once the user in charge is done, he has to edit the Article-Template and write "Done" in the Status field. Automatically the article turns green at the Pannel-Template and joins the Category:Articles to Check without the user having to do anything else. As with the other changes, if JS notifications are active, the Supervisor and the rest of the members of the comitee receive a pop-up telling them the Pannel has changed. Technicalities - How is it installed? #First you need to request the activation of the in our wikia. From this point on, anyone can complete the installation, as no Admin powers are needed. #Then we must consider how many TMS Pannels will we want to have running at the same time. Each one of them allows us to handle 12 articles at a time. We normally use just one, since we can divide any number of pending articles in batches of 12 in order to mechanize the labour campaign. #The next step is creating the Pannel-Template and the Article-Template in our wikia. You just need to copy-paste the code. We can also create already the Style-Template and the Type-Template. #Once these four templates are done, everything should work; if we insert the Pannel-Template in a blog, and Article-Templates in several different articles, the Pannel should update on its own (you can use ?action=purge to clear the cache) with the articles where the Article-Template has been placed. #For now, we won't explain how to install notification pop-ups, since JS notifications are temporarily deactivated. Has TMS already been tested? Of course, and very succesfully at that: * It's been a year and a half since we installed it in Wikihammer 40k. We can't even remember in how many tasks we've applied it. At this very moment it's being used in an eleven-batches-long operation, and soon it will be used in our 25th Translation Bulletin as well. * Some months ago we merged our administration team with those of La Biblioteca del Viejo Mundo and Sigmaroteca, constituting an only community for the three wikias. TMS was installed in both of the new partners with excellent results, and Sigmaroteca has even become Wikia of the Month this november. * Last september it became necessary to update the Help Pages in Spanish Wikia's Central Community. This task had been put off for almost two years because it was very hard to accomplish for only one or two people while having to keep adding new pages. Since I work as an admin there, I requested permission from Staff member Luchofigo85 for using TMS in Central Community, and he kindly agreed. The results speak for themselves -- those Help Pages were completely updated and cleaned of translation errors in only 36 hours' time. * Soon after finishing the job at Central Community, Dariel Senju asked us for help in order to install TMS in his Shokugeki no Soma Wiki. What do other veteran users think of it? 'Luchofigo85, Wikia Staff ' "My name is Lucho and I'm a member of Spanish Wikia's support team. The first time I heard about the Task Management System was when it was going to be used at Wikihammer 40k in order to improve the way they implemented their projects, and I was surprised to see how well it worked at their community thanks to the good communication skills of their admins and the volunteering users that helped in the project. "Once Lord Eledan joined the administration team of Central Community and saw the Help Pages needed updating, he proposed using TMS to make an efficient and organized cleanup without doubling efforts. I must say I was baffled to see that over 150 Help Pages were put to date in less than a week thanks to TMS and the volunteers that joined the project. As the communities grow and cover more contents, so grows the need to organize the users for projects, and TMS is an enormous help to get things done properly. I can't say anything bad about this system and I hope it can be adopted by more communities for their own benefit." 'Dariel Senju' "My name is Dariel and I'm a member of Shokugeki no Soma Wiki, where I work as a Bureaucrat. Thanks to Lord Eledan we implemented the Task Management System in the community. In my experience with it I can say it's a surprisingly useful, versatile and original tool that stands out for how simple it is to use and for how positively it can be for the progress of a wikia. Thanks to the organization it provides, a group of users can work easily and in an orderly way on different aspects of the community, thus boosting its sustained and continuing development. "If my humble and small wikia had such good results, in bigger and more populous and active sites TMS must bear faboulous ones. In wikias like Wikihammer 40k, which is an example for many communities that are trying to grow close to what they built, they couldn't have achieved such a great growth if they hadn't had as effective a way of working as TMS is." 'Aresius King' "TMS is easy to install and even easier to use. It allows supervisors to organize and distribute work very quickly, and to check at any moment who has been editing for how long at each article. Before TMS, we relied on lists and comments on blogs, and one had to stay put to keep the labour from dragging out and to remind the supervisors to renew the work batches regularly -- now the templates do the work for us!" 'Sepe1978' "As a regular editor at Wikihammer I can say that TMS has enabled us to work more efficiently in our different projects, while at the same time it has made it easier to share tasks among users. Besides, its simple operation makes it perfect for any kind of user. It's a great improvement!" Categoría:Entradas